


Playing Pretend as the Doors Close

by Olive_the_Olive



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, HxHBB17, Pre-Election Arc, Warning for Canon-Established Misgendering and Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/pseuds/Olive_the_Olive
Summary: Alluka and Killua were always close, growing up, and they dreamed about leaving Kukuroo Mountain behind. But while Killua traveled the world, Alluka found herself more and more restricted.





	Playing Pretend as the Doors Close

When Alluka was very young, so small she could barely remember it, the world felt very big. The Zoldyck estate was huge, and her earliest memories were of exploring the mountain with Killua, sometimes running all the way down to the front gate to say hi to Mike. They would try to get him to lower his head so they could scratch his ears, or try to climb on top of him. He was a ferocious killing machine, but he knew to be gentle with them. The butlers didn't like them running off to play with the guard dog and always retrieved them before too long.

That wasn't quite her first memory. Her very earliest memory was of being sick, with her mother fussing over her. At the time she didn't realize that it was training, that it was making her stronger. It just felt awful.

“You'll be better soon, darling,” crooned her mother, before leaving her to the care of the butlers.

Alluka couldn't have said when she became aware that there was something that shared her body. When she thought about it later, she suspected that it was the other way around – at some point she realized that everyone else just had one person inside them. Killua said the other Alluka needed a name too, so that he could call her something and they would know who he was talking about, but they never really came up with a proper name. So Alluka was Alluka and Nanika was Nanika, just like how Killua was only Killua.

There were gaps in her memory, when Nanika was awake. They could talk, in their own head, but Nanika wasn't good with words, so it was her feelings that came through more strongly. She loved Killua, just as Alluka did, and liked to play outside.

Sometimes Alluka would ask Killua for fake requests when she wanted a toy or attention, but he figured out how to tell the difference pretty fast. He knew both of them too well. He usually gave her what she wanted anyway, though, playing along. This was only fair - he always gave Nanika what she wanted. All his wishes or commands were for small things, a hug or a Choco Robo, or for good things, like healing the dying bird Alluka had wept over. Big things like that made Nanika tired, but she liked helping, so she didn’t mind.

It wasn't long before the rest of the family found out about Nanika. They never asked her directly – they made Killua tell them after a butler saw her eyes go black and empty. Nanika was awake a lot after that, granting more wishes than ever before, so Alluka didn't remember much from those weeks, and she was very young at the time anyway, which made it harder to recall the details later. All she knew was that Nanika was unhappy, especially when her requests started being interrupted partway through. But once that started happening, Alluka was awake more, and they were able to spend time with Killua and everyone else, and not just stuck in their room with butlers they didn't recognize.

Killua never told their parents that commands worked as well as wishes. “They never asked,” he said, when it occurred to Alluka to ask if they knew.

They agreed it was better this way. All the wishes already made Nanika tired, so she deserved to get things she wanted in return.

Alluka had a big family. She felt like a middle child because she spent the most time with Killua, who was a year older, and Kalluto, who was a year younger, but she was so much younger than her other brothers. She didn’t have much in common with them at all, really. It was fun to be with Killua, and Kalluto would play with them sometimes, but Illumi and Milluki were too old to join them. Milluki mostly played by himself on his computers, and Illumi was no fun at all. He was in charge of their training, but he only really paid any attention to Killua, and Killua hated it.

She didn't see very much of her parents. Father was busy, and Mother fussed over Kalluto because he was the baby. She saw even less of Great-Grandpa Maha.

She liked Grandpa Zeno. Sometimes he would tell them stories about his jobs.

“Of course, after the tip-off he tried to run. I had to trap him in the building.”

“Couldn't you just chase him and catch him?” asked Killua.

“I could if I knew exactly where he was,” said Zeno. “But all I knew was that he was in the building. I was young and careless then. Don't trust a client's information, always confirm it yourself. So I had to destroy all the exits before searching for the target. How do you think I did that?”

“A key!” said Alluka. “You locked all the doors so he didn't get out!”

“A very good idea. But no, I didn't use a key. I used a special technique...” He paused dramatically, forming his arms into the shape of a dragon's mouth. “My Dragon Dive! A thousand golden dragons rained down on the building, destroying all escape routes!”

Killua and Alluka were both very impressed. Killua jumped up. “Grandpa, teach us how to do Dragon Dive!”

“Now, now, you don't need special techniques yet,” said Zeno. “You'll come up with your own when you're much older.”

Killua still spent the rest of the day trying to make his arms look like a dragon's mouth and yelling “Dragon Dive!” He asked Alluka what her special technique would be and she said she already had one because Nanika did. Killua said it didn't count because she couldn't fight with it but obviously it did count because Nanika could squish people when they didn't give Nanika any of her requests.

She didn't cry when Killua left for Heaven's Arena, although Nanika did, just a little. Neither of them realized how long he would be gone. He assured her that he would complete his training in no time at all, and she believed him. He was excited about it, and she couldn't help being excited too, wondering when she'd get to go.

Once he left, Alluka found herself unexpectedly alone. Kalluto didn't often play with her, and was always with Mother. Illumi was rarely home (not that she had ever spent much time with him) and Milluki was put in charge of her training. They only ever did any actual training when Father or Grandfather made them, and half the time they did “train” they just played fighting games - “to teach you the principles,” according to Milluki – except he never gave her any advice about how to get better. She thought he just liked winning all the time. Outside of games Milluki wasn't actually that fun. He had started collecting dolls but if Alluka touched any of them he would get really mad.

Months passed. She missed Killua, but nobody would tell her when he was coming home. Just “when he finishes his training.” The mansion felt small, and she got bored with new toys quickly. She often asked to play outside, but more and more often, the answer was no.

Sometimes Kalluto would play with her again, for a few weeks, but more often than not they were fighting and not speaking to each other. Kalluto had started stealing Alluka's things from time to time, and then got offended when Alluka barged into his room to search his closet for the dress she had wanted to wear that day. If he wouldn't give it back she just faked a request, and he could never tell she was faking until she had her hands on her property. It took a long time for either of them to forgive the other after one of these spats, so it would be months of nobody to play with before one of them would give in.

The butlers were kind to her, but they would not play with her unless she made them, and they always excused themselves to finish some task if she started making “requests.”

She was not truly alone, of course. She had Nanika, after all. But even with each other, both of them were still lonely. She started reading a lot, and picked up and discarded various hobbies and crafts: sewing, painting, model-building, and so on. She liked most things she tried, but nothing really stuck. Nanika liked drawing though, and Alluka would hang up her dark squiggly masterpieces all around her room. The butlers would compliment her on them, and she always corrected them, making sure they knew it was Nanika's work. They never seemed to understand what she meant.

Killua came back home a full two years after he’d left. He returned with lots of stories, souvenirs, and snacks. He bragged about all the fights he'd won, and told her the tower was as tall as Kukuroo Mountain. He also let her have some Choco Robos, because he was rich now and could buy more whenever he wanted.

“I wish I could see it some day,” she said wistfully.

“Mom and Dad'll send you there to train too,” said Killua. He sounded very confident, and Alluka couldn't help but hope he was right. But she knew they treated Killua different, and she'd never left home before. She wondered what she would do with prize money from Heaven's Arena.

Illumi was around much more often, now that Killua was back. He was in charge of Killua's training, so he was always making Killua work. He would say that Killua could play with his “little brother” later, and Alluka started to hate him a little. She told Killua that she didn't like when Illumi said that, and Killua started to correct him. It didn't make any difference. Illumi still called her their little brother, and he still took Killua away to train.

She realized, around this time, that nobody was making Milluki train her anymore. She started badgering him about it, but he didn't seem to care. She told him she needed to catch up to Killua, and Milluki told her she never would.

“Kil's just more talented,” he said. She knocked down a whole shelf of his dolls and stomped off, too mad to care about him yelling after her.

She ran outside into the warm afternoon air, tearing down the mountain. Halfway down she climbed a tree, with some difficulty, and sat on a high branch, holding her knees and trying not to cry.

Killua found her an hour later. He climbed the tree much faster than her, and sat next to her on her branch.

“Milluki's really mad,” was the first thing he said. “It's really funny.”

“He thinks you're more talented than me,” she said, puffing her cheeks out in anger.

“Oh,” said Killua. “Well, maybe, I am pretty good.”

“It's no fair,” said Alluka. “I'll be just as good an assassin as you. I'll be a better one!”

“Sure, sure,” said Killua. He leaned back against the tree trunk and stretched his legs out along the branch, looking thoughtful. “Do you actually want to be an assassin?”

“Huh?” said Alluka.

“Like, if you could be anything, what would you be?”

She thought about it. Nobody had ever talked what other things there were to be.

“A princess,” she decided.

“Eh? That's lame,” said Killua.

“What do you want to be then!?” Alluka asked, treating the question like an accusation.

“I dunno. Not an assassin, though.”

Alluka was surprised. Everyone in their family was always talking about how talented Killua was and what a great assassin he would be. He’d never mentioned this before he left.

“What do you think Mother and Father will say when you tell them?” she asked.

“They'll probably be mad,” said Killua. He acted like he didn't care but Alluka knew he did.

“What if they put you on alert and make you be an assassin?”

“Then I'll break out!” said Killua firmly.

“Eh? But what about me?” asked Alluka, starting to panic.

“You can come with me, of course. But anyway, since neither one of us cares that much about being an assassin, it doesn't matter who's better at it. We'll both be good at whatever we actually wanna be.”

She knew he was trying to cheer her up, but the idea that he'd leave home again without her was worse than him leaving her behind in training. Her throat felt tight, but she had to say it: “They won't let me leave. They always make me stay inside.”

“Nanika can help,” said Killua. “If we can't find another way I can tell her to get us out.”

Alluka's heart swelled with joy and a fearful kind of hope. There was very suddenly nothing else she wanted more than to walk out the Testing Gate with her brother. And for the first time, she could see it really happening.

The next day Alluka was not allowed to leave the mansion, and the day after that, and the day after that. supposedly it was because Milluki was mad about his dolls, but it wasn't fair at all. Killua got away with messing with his stuff all the time.

She started sneaking out when she wanted to play outside. She told Killua that “being kept inside” so that she would sneak out was probably actually part of her training after all, and he seemed to accept that explanation. Kalluto started playing with them more, and Alluka realized that he was faster and stronger than her too. She couldn't keep up with her siblings at all, and Kalluto complained about it constantly. Killua didn't say anything, and waited for her when it took her longer to climb a tree or run down the mountain. They didn't have races like they did when they were little, unless Killua was in a bad mood, because the outcome was predictable. Killua would always win, Kalluto always came in second, and Alluka always lost, by a lot.

They constantly talked about places they would like to travel. By this time Alluka had spent many lonely days looking at big books of maps and pictures of exotic locations. And Killua was going on real assassination missions all the time now, so he would tell her when he went somewhere cool, and promise to take her there.

They only talked about their plan to escape once when Kalluto was around. He got curious about someplace Alluka was telling Killua that they should go visit some day, and stiffened when Killua used the words “break out.” She didn’t think much of it at the time, but she did dwell on it later.

Nanika woke up first the next morning, so when Alluka awoke it was to the darkness and silence of her own mind, and to the feeling that something was very wrong. Nanika didn't say anything to her, but she was upset. Alluka could tell. Nanika pulled back into herself, and Alluka opened her eyes.

Her face felt strained, tired, and cold. She touched her cheek. It was wet. She'd been crying.

She assessed herself and her surroundings. She was already dressed for the day. Her hair was in its beads. Nanika had put them in, she could tell by the order of the different faces on them. Her eyes were still a little red in the mirror, but not too bad. She gently prodded into her mind to see if Nanika would explain anything. Little things could upset her, but she didn't usually go silent like this.

Nothing.

There wasn't anything unusual about her room, so Alluka decided to check elsewhere. Maybe someone else knew what had happened. She'd only just stepped out of her room when she nearly ran into a butler just outside her door. She looked up at the woman, surprised. The butler looked just as surprised, actually, which was weird.

“Did you need something, Master Alluka?”

“No...” she said. “Well, um, did something happen?”

“No,” said the butler. “I'm not sure what you mean.”

“Oh, okay.” Alluka started to walk away, only for the butler to block her way.

“Like I explained earlier, you will have to stay in your room today, Master Alluka.”

“What? Why?”

“I apologize, but your father did not give a reason.”

And with that, Alluka was ushered back inside. She stood stock-still in the middle of her room, seesawing between disbelief and anger. So what, she was under room-arrest now?! What had she done? What was happening today that meant she couldn't leave?

Several attempts to sneak out later she was none the wiser. But the next day she had the answer to the last question at least. 

Nothing had been special about that day. She wasn't allowed to leave today either. The butler still said she wasn't allowed to leave “today” but she knew that could mean anything. It could mean a week, or a month, or longer. That's how they'd always said it when they stopped her from going outside of the house.

Everything welled up in her at once, and then she was sitting on her bed and crying. She hated everything about this.

Her door opened without warning. It was Killua, poking his head in. He was stealthy enough that you couldn't hear him in the hall even when he wasn't trying to be quiet, and he never knocked.

“There's some cool-looking birds on the east side of the mountain. They might be migrating,” he said, and then saw her face. “You wanna come check it out?” he added hesitantly.

“Can't,” was all Alluka got out around a half-sob.

Killua glanced back, definitely at the butler who was stationed outside her room. He came all the way in and closed the door behind him, then came over and sat next to her. She leaned on him and buried her face in his shoulder. He put an arm around her and they sat like that for a while. The only sound they made was her quiet crying.

When she finally started to calm down, she was suddenly seized with guilt that she'd lied in the first place.

“It wasn't training,” she said into Killua's shirt.

“What?”

She raised her head. “Sneaking out isn't part of my training. I made that up. I didn't want you to know” – she took a deep, shuddering breath – “that they gave up on me. And now I can't go out at all.”

“Why can't you go outside?”

Alluka shook her head. “I can't leave my room. Dad said so. That's all the butlers will tell me.”

“That doesn't make any sense!” exploded Killua. “You didn't do anything!”

He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

“What-”

“We're going out, “ he said stubbornly. He pulled the door open and she followed, hastily drying her tears with her sleeve. 

They walked straight into the butler.

“Master Alluka is not to leave the room,” she said.

“Well she's going to,” said Killua spitefully up at her.

“I cannot allow that, Master Killua,” said the butler. “This is an order from your mother and father.”

“Fine! Then I'm going to go talk to them!” He rounded on Alluka. “If they don't listen, then when I come back, we're leaving,” he promised, and left. 

The butler stared after him for a moment, then turned back to her. Alluka closed the door in her face.

Heart pounding, Alluka grabbed a couple things that seemed important and a change of clothes and put them in her pink backpack. After another moment's thought she also grabbed a couple of drawings off the wall that she knew Nanika was particularly proud of. She sat on her bed with her life in her lap and her heart in her throat. She closed her eyes and did her best to tell Nanika what was going on, but she was so scattered all she really communicated was excitement and nervousness and leaving. Nanika understood enough of what she meant. And so they waited.

Killua didn't return. She kept the backpack close to her for days.

He did visit her eventually, but it was a week later and he didn't remember his promise, or anything about the day she'd cried all over him. He seemed different, more cautious and standoffish. It was like he was afraid of something, but she didn't know what. He denied that there was anything wrong at first, and then would only say he had a headache. She saw less and less of him after that, until eventually he didn't come to see her at all.

She never unpacked the backpack. She just put it in the back of her closet. That way she was ready, just in case.

She got used to being alone. Once Killua stopped visiting entirely there was rarely anyone who came to see her. There was always a butler at the door, but they were there to stop her from leaving, not to keep her company. She was very lonely, which made her angry at how she'd been abandoned. At first she channeled her anger into her hobbies. But her anger ran out, after a while. Nanika was often lonely too, so Alluka had to be cheerful for her sake. She had started collecting stuffed animals (Nanika loved them) and so she started badgering anyone who came in to speak with her for more. If they had to deliver a new toy, they had to come see her again.

She came to the conclusion that if she wanted to leave, she had to make her escape herself. She couldn't rely on anyone except Nanika. They talked and dreamed about it often, making plans and counter-plans. Nanika was afraid of being even more alone outside Kukuroo Mountain. Alluka assured her they wouldn't be – there were so many people outside, after all. Alluka started paying close attention to the butlers that guarded her room, to the locations of the cameras that had been secretly installed in her ceiling years ago. Every detail was crucial for a successful escape. Still, regardless of what information she had, getting out would be difficult. Trying to sneak out when a new butler she didn't recognize was there would be risky, but if one of the butlers with more seniority (like Tsubone or Gotoh) was guarding her it was a lost cause entirely. The better she knew the variables, the more hopeless it all seemed to be.

And then they started building the doors.

Alluka was told they were “renovating” at first. She should have known what was happening, but at the time she was mostly just delighted to get to leave her room for a while and stay somewhere else in the house, and a little worried about her things being damaged in the construction.

Walking through the halls of the manor for the first time in more than a year was strange and surreal. It was all familiar, of course, but then she'd notice a new painting, or a rug that had changed, and it was like she was somewhere new that she didn't know at all. She didn't live here anymore, she thought, and that was a strange thought because she'd never left.

In one long hallway she caught sight of Kalluto. He stared at her for a moment but when she opened her mouth to say something, he slipped away without a word.

She stayed in a room upstairs. The Zoldyck manor didn’t have guest rooms exactly, since the Zoldyck family never had guests, but they did have spare beds. They were mostly for servants, if they were hurt or sick and couldn’t be immediately transported to the butler’s building. But Alluka had never known a member of her family to tell a butler to rest, or allow any display of weakness, so it was all very theoretical.

As soon as she was left alone, she set about exploring every inch of the room. It was pretty boring looking compared to her own room. Everything was dull colors and it was sparsely decorated. She only located one camera, and it was on the wall above a desk, and she was certain it had blind spots on the far side of the bed.

She sat and thought for a good while, going in and out of active consciousness as Nanika took over and traded back to her, and they talked. The butlers who'd escorted her here seemed nervous and inexperienced, and her relocation had given her an excuse to pack up everything that was very important to her. Beyond that, the room she was in now was above ground and closer to exits. She knew of at least three somewhat stealthy ways out of this part of the house, although she supposed a lot could have changed in the last year. Still, this could be the chance that both of them had been looking for.

When she thought it might be getting late, she got up and went to the door. She poked her head out and the two butlers stationed there stiffened and straightened their posture.

“Is the kitchen open?” asked Alluka. “I want a grilled cheese sandwich.”

“Right away!” stammered one of the butlers, and she hurried off. Alluka was almost surprised at how little resistance she'd met. Had the butler thought this was a request from Nanika?

Once the first woman was out of sight and earshot, she turned to the other butler and said, embarrassed, “Did she think that was a request? I was just hungry.”

The butler blinked back at her. “I don't know what she thought, but she will be back soon with your food.”

“A real request would sound like this,” said Alluka, and she let Nanika take over.

She had no idea what Nanika said to the butler, but when Alluka opened her eyes again the hallway was empty. She turned around, moving back into the room. She grabbed her bag and looked through it. She had a bear in there she loved and would miss dearly, but he was the tallest thing she had for this. She took him out, gave him a quick hug, and placed him casually on the desk, so that he'd partially block the camera's view. She moved into the camera's blindspot behind the bed, and maneuvered herself through the newly blocked area back to the door. She opened and closed it as quietly as possible, and looked up and down the hall. The coast was still clear.

She moved through the house silently, following a path both familiar and strange. How could a house change so much in a year? It was a long time, but she still felt it shouldn't be this different.

She didn't live here anymore, she reminded herself, and this time that thought was exciting and scary.

Alluka got to one of the side doors which nobody really used very often. It opened up into a a garden with a small hedge maze at one end. There was some lighting in the garden, but it was dark out. A cool breeze played across her face and the heavens were full of stars. She bolted into the maze, hiding herself from anyone who might look this way – only the windows directly over the maze had any view of the interior. She had the correct path still memorized. She hadn't gotten lost in here since she was little – it was really not too complicated once you got used to it. There was something incredibly peaceful about running through that maze. Beyond her breathing she heard the chirps of crickets, and for the first time in a while the air she breathed smelled fresh, of pine and flowers and dirt.

She emerged from the hedges and made straight for the woods. She was nearly beneath the trees when something dropped out of the canopy in front of her. She skidded to a halt as the figure drew himself up to his full height and she recognized Illumi's profile in the near-darkness.

“Do not move,” he intoned, approaching her slowly, moving inexorably forward. “We're going back-”

She did not wait for him to finish. She did not even think. She just ran straight into the trees.

He caught up to her before she had made two steps.

She was returned to her room after that, and her guard was increased. No nervous new butlers now, either. Now if Gotoh wasn't out there, Tsubone was. Nanika was heartbroken that they'd failed, and also a little angry that they'd been outside and she hadn't even gotten the chance to experience it. She refused to come out for anything for days after that, often crying in the back of their mind. Alluka felt horribly guilty for getting caught.

A few days later, the renovation was done. Tsubone led her back to her room, holding her hand gently but firmly. When they got in view of the first door, she stopped. Tsubone kept moving, and Alluka tugged on her hand to stop.

The door to her room had been replaced by the door to a vault, or a bunker. It was made out of metal, and the opening mechanism looked complicated and heavy.

But what made her stop were the doors before that - five sets of doors. They were all open now, of course, but they were huge, with keypads next to them. She knew from looking at them once that she was only ever meant to walk through these doors in one direction.

“Tsubone, please don't make me go in there,” she begged, looking up into the old woman's pleasant smile and kind eyes. “I don't want to go.”

“I'm sorry Master Alluka, but your father asked me to take you back to your room,” said Tsubone. Her demeanor was so soothing, like she was trying to talk Alluka into eating her vegetables.

Alluka knew there was no use fighting her. At the same time, she knew she couldn't go back in there without a fight. She reached for Nanika, but Nanika was still hunkered down, unresponsive.

“I'm not moving,” she said. “Let's go back upstairs.”

“We can't do that, Master Alluka. Come along.” Tsubone pulled and no matter how hard Alluka pulled back, she wasn't anywhere near strong enough to stop Tsubone from doing anything. 

“Tsubone, take me back upstairs,” Alluka intoned, in her best impression of Nanika.

Tsubone stopped, and carefully looked her over.

“I can’t do that,” she said.

“You can’t? Then, take me outside!” said Alluka, all wide-eyed innocence, her heart pounding.

“I can’t do that either,” said Tsubone. Her eyes were steel.

Alluka did not allow herself to quail under that stare. “Then, take me away from the mountain!”

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“Then, take me out of the country!”

“No,” said Tsubone, looking down at her, straight into her eyes. She’d called her bluff. Either that, or she was willing to die just to get Alluka back in her stupid room.

Alluka heard the doors close one by one as Tsubone left her. She sat on her bed and cried for a long time.

When Killua left home the second time, she only heard about it weeks afterward from a butler. He'd stabbed Mother and Milluki and ran away. She knew he'd forgotten his promise long ago, but it still hurt that he'd left without her.

She didn’t dive back into crafts and projects like before. Sometimes she would do something small. Nanika still liked to draw. But most days she just sat and stared into empty space, or she slept. The only time she talked to anyone out loud was when the butlers brought her food, but as time wore on she spoke to them less and less. It was difficult to even find the words when she wanted them. She still talked to Nanika, but they didn’t need words.

She settled into a routine, but the routine was nothing. There was no real meaning to anything she did. So she got up, or didn’t. And she might read a book, or might just stare at the page. It didn’t really matter.

Time passed slowly this way. Yet, when she tried to remember what the last week had been like, or the last month, she could never come up with much, and so in a way it was like the days slipped by in no time at all.

Killua came back two years later.

She looked up with interest when she heard the doors open that day. It was not a meal time, and hardly anyone came to visit her. The last person was Milluki, and she remembered little of that visit. He’d just wanted to talk to Nanika. He’d wished for a new computer. She wondered who it could be this time, counting each door as it opened. Probably they had another wish. But what if something had happened? The possibility of some crisis befalling the family was more interesting than worrisome, at this point. It would be something different. 

The last door swung open. She could barely breathe when she saw Killua standing before her.

She ran to him and buried herself in his arms. He held her tight, and apologized over and over for leaving her alone all this time. He smelled like the outdoors, like freedom, but also like something sharp she could not place.

She slowly detached from his embrace. They sat together, and she looked up at the brother who'd left her, who'd forgotten his promises, and politely requested that he die.

And he knew she was only faking, and played along.

**Author's Note:**

> Please also check out the wonderful art based on this fic by Sheiireen!  
> http://sheiireen.tumblr.com/post/161308742935/freedom-my-contribution-for-the-hxhbb17-based-on


End file.
